<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One look and It was Enough by Rain_man_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510577">One look and It was Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_man_0/pseuds/Rain_man_0'>Rain_man_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, One-Sided Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_man_0/pseuds/Rain_man_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that will never be called love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One look and It was Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing a super short one-shot fic. I got inspired by the song "Dancing on my Own" by Calum Scott. I don't know but I hope that my words will get through to you, dear readers. </p><p>P.S. This is an open letter of events from the point of view of Mina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I entered the room, there were hundreds of conversations that were being told in loud noises. The crowd is getting massive as the night grows cold and heavy. Lonely people are always in this kind of place, a place where they can feel they belong for a brief moment. Maybe that's why I'm here. Being alone and feeling lonely are two different things, but why do you make me feel like I'm the only one who's stuck in this dark, scary place? </p><p>I walked to the counter and ordered a glass of dry martini to calm my wavering heart. One sip from my drink, the memories are playing back in my thoughts. It's bringing me so much happy memories of us, and I dwell on it. Rather than being intoxicated from the taste of alcohol, I'm getting drunk from us being happy together...before. Those happy memories made me feel complete. You made me contented from this cruel and sappy world. It carried me through our challenging times and reminded me that our love is the strongest force in the entire universe. </p><p>But I was wrong. Our love was not the strongest force. The love that we have is breaking me into millions of pieces. But I still love you wholeheartedly. I always choose to love you.</p><p>One look, and it was enough. In a vast crowd consisting of people, you caught my eyes from where I was sitting. You always caught my eyes, and you don't have any idea how painful what I saw. </p><p>From the moment I saw you standing in the middle of a crowd, and it was the moment I knew you got a new friend. I know that I am not supposed to be there, but I can't shake off the feeling in my guts. I know it's stupid, but I have to see it to myself. I know there was something wrong with the way you look at me when I first went home. Your eyes that were full of love and affection became distant and cold. Your sweet kisses became a bitter taste of lies. Your smile that was full of happy stories that became dull made me think of whys?</p><p>"Why didn't I notice it?"<br/>
"Why didn't I believe my friends that you have someone else?"<br/>
"Why did I choose to ignore it and pretended that everything is okay?"<br/>
"Why did I let it happen?"</p><p>You look happy while whispering something to your new friend. The way you smiled looks exactly the same way as when we first met. The way you hold her waist without any sign of stopping is the same way how you pulled me into your loving arms. But why does it hurt seeing you act this way? As if you and I never happened. Do I really know you, or you just pretended that you were in love with me in the first place.  </p><p>All of a sudden, your friend's arms are wrapping around your neck. Your hands are all over her back. Your eyes are interlocking with her as if time has stopped. Slowly, you kissed her. I couldn't move from my seat, and I want to cry, but I couldn't. Words left my soul. I look at how you kiss her. I stared and felt the most intense emotion. Anger? No. I felt insecure. Am I not enough? </p><p>Meeting you under the same sky, stars, and the moon was both a blessing and a curse that heaven's grace bestowed upon me. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing but admitting that I love you was the hardest part. I had my defenses up, but you had your ways. You have the most beautiful melodies and eyes that I ever see and hear. I could listen and laugh at your corny jokes. I could kiss all day. I could wrap myself into your arms forever. I thought love is the most sincere form of feeling and emotion. I thought that love is freeing. I feel these things from you only. And I only feel pain when I love you. </p><p>Right now, I don't know what kind of love you in mind. </p><p>Do you think of me when you kissed her? I don't know how you kissed someone else besides me. </p><p>I don't know if you love me, Jeongyeon. I love you to the point that it makes me hurt.</p><p>I don't know if I can call this thing love, Jeong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can check my Twitter account (@Heavy_Dew) if you also like JeongMi and Twice hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>